


Complete

by HardasStein



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: After care, Biting, Brief choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, because with those teeth yes please, brief discussion of deep throating Venom's tongue, gentle symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardasStein/pseuds/HardasStein
Summary: They were one in the same.He relished in the company and comfort he would always have.He relished in the fact that he would never be truly alone ever again.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would take a crack at writing some smut between my favorite comics boys. 
> 
> Think I did pretty okay. 
> 
> Beta read by : https://kikuriki-kikuriki.tumblr.com

“Ah!” 

Eddie’s knuckles were white at the feeling of Venom stretching him open further, plunging in deeper, as he felt their body pulse and touch across the flushed, sweaty expanse of his skin. He hissed out a moan when sharp prick of claws dug ever so teasingly light across already existing scratches. 

**Eddie…**

He could hear it hissed in his ear and echoing in the back of his mind, the vibration of the being just under his skin, and it should have been foreign but by now the hard and fast press of them into his warm flesh was like second nature to the both of them. 

They were one in the same. 

Hot, burning pain shot through his shoulder at the feel of needle sharp teeth piercing the skin of his shoulder, the blood rushing through his veins and then up and out of the open wound. The slick, slimy feel of a familiar tongue dragging over the fresh wound, just another one littering the wide, marked expanse of his skin. It wouldn’t last through the morning, but some part of him almost wished that it would. He wished he could see the scars in the morning, when his memory would be slightly fuzzy, only remembering the feeling more than the actual actions. 

The warm bubbling feeling rushing through his whole being, and pooling in his lower abdomen was only growing hotter, boiling in his blood with such an intensity he thought he was going to melt if not for the cool texture of the symbiote fucking into him. 

Eddie found it hard to form proper words with the constant press of his other half against the one spot in him that had him seeing stars. His eyes cracked open, just barely enough to see the monstrous form hovering over him. The dark shimmery look of the symbiote’s skin blending in with the darkness hovering just behind their forms and iridescent with the light of the half moon shining from beyond the bedroom window. The bright contrast of his lover’s large pearlescent eyes right next to his head almost made his heart burst from his heaving ribcage. Any normal person would have pissed themselves and died at the sight before his eyes. 

But Eddie was no normal person, and the sight only aroused him further and pulled another loud noise from his throat, his throat rough and raw, mind briefly flashing to the alien shoving it’s tongue down his throat. The feel of it strange but welcome, his gag reflex long gone from his time spent with his other living inside of him. 

He was pulled back to himself with a particularly hard thrust, the slap of his skin echoing off of the poorly insulated walls of his bedroom. He bit the pillow when he felt the teeth once again white hot in his skin, claws scraping up the expanse of his thighs to grip the jut of his hips, pulling him up higher to present his ass in the air and making his back arch almost on the border of painful. A low, groaning growl rumbled in his chest and he could all but feel a responding growl pressed against his back and echoing through the whole of his system. It made his hair stand on end, and pulled a higher, needy whine from his throat. 

He was close to losing it, he could feel it. On his toes at the edge of oblivion, he just needed that briefest gust of wind to push him right over and plunging into the depths below. 

And that came in the form of the cold slide of his lover’s tongue wrapping around his throat and constricting just enough to block his air, picking up a sharper, more rushed pace that was just doing wonders for Eddie. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids fell back down with a choked noise rushing past his lips before his whole body tensed up with his oncoming orgasm. 

And then it all crashed down onto him, hitting him hard like a semi truck smacking full force into the back of him. He felt he would have screamed if not for the pressure surrounding his throat, making it near impossible for anything to leave his mouth, and hard for oxygen to get into his lungs. His white knuckled grip to his pillow and sheets increased almost to the point where he could feel the tension in his knuckles and tendons. 

Black was edging in at the corners of his vision, his brain starved for air as his throat lurched and ribs ached for the sweet rush to his lungs, and just when he was on the brink of falling into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, he was let go. His head fell to his pillow with a soft thump, and a desperate noise left his mouth as he all but gulped air down his throat and into his chest. 

It was euphoric. 

He felt the smooth slide from the other out of him, the barest trickle of the lube they had used to open him up slipping from his abused hole. He made a ragged, almost sick sounding noise, his throat feeling so rough, but his whole body just feeling so good, laying on his bed with a body like putty, feeling so heavy and unable to move. 

As he was coming down from his haze, he could feel the gentle, barest touch of smooth, off feeling skin against his own in a caring manner. He could feel it coaxing his body back into proper function, and could almost feel the other trying to coax his body into alertness. Opening his eyes, he looked over just in time to see a head nuzzling it’s way into the crook of his neck, pressing the soft and cool material of their body into the warm, almost unbearably hot touch of his skin. The wet feel of the other’s tongue on his skin, soothing and comforting the irritated skin of the bites there, making his spine shudder and a shaky breath fall from his lips. It made his mouth curl up in the barest of content smiles and he reaches a tired hand up to brush over the smooth dome of the symbiote’s head. The alien leaned into the touch, almost needily, and Eddie chuckled tiredly. 

After a few more minutes of gentle, soft, loving caresses from both parties, Eddie was finally convinced to get up and out of bed. He was sure if he was walking by himself, his legs would be too shaky to properly support himself. 

Good thing he wasn’t by himself. 

The symbiote was there to help him walk, and all but carrying him over to the shower, getting the water to the perfect temperature for the both of them. The rush of the water over his skin, over the scratches and the bites and the sore muscles that would normally be sore for days without the added bonus of his lover, was amazing and fulfilling. He stood under it for sometime, his other half nestled contently in him once again, and he could smile more when he could feel it’s consciousness just behind his own. 

As he stood under the water, feeling the marks on his skin stitching themselves back together and the ache in the whole of his body relieving itself, he relished in the company and comfort he would always have. 

He relished in the fact that he would never be truly alone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did and if you liked it or not? 
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated ~


End file.
